Terminal homing guidance using imaging sensors and auto-trackers is a well established science. In the past, missile guidance has been an autonomous process, after the point of target acquisition and missile launch. The auto-tracker has been required to select, as the target grows from a point source at long range to a high resolution image filling a large percentage of the field-of-view at short range, an appropriate aimpoint for a high probability of kill. This task has proven to be very difficult for a large class of target and background conditions. The level of difficulty also varies with spectrum of operation of the sensor. With the development of link controlled missiles one potential solution for overcoming this auto-tracker deficiency has been provided. A link controlled missile is defined as a missile from which sensor information is down linked to a remote control station, usually manned by a human operator, where the sensor data is processed by a tracking device to compute control signals for both sensor pointing and missile guidance. The control signals are then up linked to the missile to complete the overall closed loop control. The man-in-the-loop concept provides the means for terminal homing guidance which does not depend entirely on autonomous tracker operation.